Aishiteru, Always and Forever
by Rai Ichijouji
Summary: One night Yami reflects on how much he really loves Yugi. Just some fluff, anyway R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did.  
  
This is my first actual fanfic so please be nice, please?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami POV  
  
And there he laid, my sweet aibou, curled up on his side. I stroked his cheek gently so not to wake   
  
him. I sit down on the side of the bed. The way the moonlight hit his face made him look angelic. How  
  
I long to hold him, kiss him, to ... I shouldn't get ahead of myself. If I even tried to do something he'd   
  
surely take the puzzle apart and lock me into that cold darkness again. But if only he knew how much  
  
I love him. If only he knew that just one gentle touch from him sends chills of pleasure up my spine. If  
  
only he felt the same as I. There's something about Yugi that grabs my heart and makes it hurt that I   
  
can't have him. As I gaze apon his beauty, I think to myself, I Have never seen an angel fly so low.   
  
And as I sit here next to this innocent child thinking about my past. Thinking about what I could of had  
  
in the afterlife, and realized I would rather have one smell of his hair or one touch of his hand than an   
  
eternity without it. So I'm glad that i made the decision to be trapped in the puzzle for a couple   
  
millennia. Because if I had chose living to an old age and finally dying, i would have died lonely. Yugi   
  
has been the only person I've ever loved and always will love. Hopefuly Ra will have mercy on my dark   
  
soul and have my hikari love me as much as I love him so I won't feel this lonelyness anymore than I   
  
have to. I stoke his cheek again admiring his beauty and soft skin. He means the world to me. I   
  
probably wouldn't be able to live without him, and wouldn't want to. I put my hand on his cheek and   
  
then let my thumb caress his lips. Then without thinking press my lips against his. When I cem to   
  
my senses I pulled away hoping that he didin't wake up. Luckely, he doesn't and is still sound asleep.   
  
I touch my lips, he tasted sweet like cinnamon. How I wanted more of him. But I couldn't, I mean what   
  
would he think if he woke up to me kissing him all over? Then he'd definitely get rid of me. Plus would I   
  
really want to taint such beauty? He's pure, I don't have the right to take his purity away. I have no right   
  
to think such hentai thoughts about him. I lean in for another kiss and then go into the puzzle so i don't   
  
do anything that I would regret. A few minutes later he stirs. He sits up in the moonlight rubbing his   
  
sleepy eyes. "Yami?" he asks to the darkness. His innocent voice is music to my ears. //I'm here aibou,   
  
I'm here// I reply through our link, //Now go back to sleep, you have school in the morning.// He sighs.   
  
I wonder what seems to be troubling my koi. /Yami?/ He asks again but this time through our link.   
  
//Yes aibou?// I reply. /Could you come out of the puzzle, please?/ I come out of the puzzle and appear   
  
right next to him. //Is something troubling you?// I ask. He nods in reply. /Yami what are your fellings   
  
towards me?/ His big innocent crimson eyes look at me. I look back at him quite stunned by the question.   
  
//Well...// I begin. I should just tell him how I feel. Right there and right now. So i worked up all the courage   
  
within me. //Onegai don't hate me aibou demo, aishiteru.// I bow my head waiting for rejection. Then he did   
  
something very unexpected. He wrapped he arms around my neck, said, /Aishiteru Yami!/ and then kissed   
  
me. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and then kissed him back. He then ran his tounge against my   
  
lips and almost immediately let him in. Even this was enough to make me happy. We parted for a breath of   
  
air. He moved so that he was sitting in my lap and then curled up against my chest saying, "Aishiteru Yami,   
  
always and forever." My angel then drifted off to sleep. "Aishiteru Yugi, always and forever." I said as I also   
  
began to drift off,  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anyway tell me what you thought. R/R 


End file.
